


Fist

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt ends up in the hospital while Blaine’s in the middle of a performance.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: fist, and the sixth @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: sick fics!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Kurt woke up to the smell of hand sanitizer and a frowning Santana Lopez.

“Oh, how the turntables have turned.” was the first thing he croaked out.

“Hey,” a trying - and - failing - to - stay - composed Santana said, putting her perfectly manicured hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “how are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Kurt said as lightly as he could manage.

Santana frowned.

“I’ve also been worse.” Kurt added, raising an eyebrow.

Santana’s frown deepened further.

“That somehow doesn’t make me feel better. You need to work on your comforting, is that how you’re gonna comfort your kids?” she snapped, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I supposed to be comforting you?” he responded, and attempted to sit up on the bed, only to feel a stabbing pain right where his leg meets his torso.

“Ow, fuck, now I remember why I’m here.” he said, moaning in pain and sitting back down.

“You didn’t remember before?” 

“No, I’m feeling really loopy, okay? Chill, everything’s fine.”

“No one says ‘chill’ anymore, get with the times, old man.” Santana said.

“But how am I supposed to embarrass my children, then?”

“Point.” she deigned to admit.

They both remained quiet for a couple of minutes. Kurt suddenly remembered something and looked around the room, realizing what was missing.

“Hey, Santana, where’s--”

Blaine ran into the room, coat unbuttoned, phone clutched tightly in his fist, looking frantic. He scanned the room and immediately rushed over to Kurt’s side, taking his hand in his gently.

“Oh my god, baby, are you okay?” he asked, full of panic, eyes roaming over every single inch of Kurt.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Blaine’s eyes kept roaming over his body, finally settling on his face. Kurt used the hand not sandwiched between Blaine’s and brought it up to brush back some of the hair from Blaine’s forehead.

“Seriously, Blaine, I’m alright.” he assured.

Blaine went from panicked, to relieved, to bursting into tears all in the span of two seconds.

He released Kurt’s hand and raised his hands up to cover his face as he sobbed. Kurt brought his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, ignoring the tug of the I.V., and tugged him forward.

“It’s okay, come here.” he said. Blaine did nothing, simply get on weeping. “Seriously, come here, I can’t move right now.” Kurt insisted, tugging harder. 

Blaine slowly let his head fall forward, until his forehead rested slightly on Kurt’s chest. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on Blaine’s back and pressed kisses on the top of his head until he stopped crying. 

He looked around the room, and realized that sometime during all this, Santana had quietly left them alone in the room.

Seeing Blaine had calmed down significantly, he pushed him slightly away, just so that he could look into his eyes and say “Seriously, Blaine, I’m totally fine. I’m pretty sure I’d be angry with you if the situation was reversed.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Blaine said, shaking his head.

“Alright, no, I wouldn’t, but honestly, it’s kind of funny if you think about it.”

“In what way is you almost dying funny?”

“I did not almost die, oh my god.”

“Appendicitis can be fatal if you don’t get treated in time, Kurt! What if your appendix had ruptured or something?”

“You’ve been watching way too many medical dramas.”

Blaine stayed silent for a moment. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he said guiltily, “I’m never going to forgive myself.” he shook his head, the ends of his mouth raising in a disgusted sneer.

“Blaine, stop that.” Kurt said, framing Blaine’s face with his hands and forcing him to look at him, “It was just a case of crappy timing. It’s not your fault that I got appendicitis twenty minutes in your performance. You didn’t even find out about it till after the performance was over, right?” he said.

Blaine continued to look up at him guiltily. “Right?” Kurt pressed. Blaine nodded as much as he could with his face being held the way that it was. “Okay, so, think about if the situations were reversed. If you’d gotten ill in the middle of my performance, would you be mad at me for showing up a little later?”

Blaine sighed. “No.”

“And yes, obviously, I wanted you next to me, but you’re here, next to me, right now, and you came as soon as you heard, didn’t you?”

Blaine sighed again, but Kurt could see he was genuinely starting to feel better. “Yes.”

“So, is there a need for you to feel bad?” Kurt asked finally.

“Yes.” Blaine said. Kurt looked at him pointedly. “No.”

Kurt smiled. “Great! Now that that’s settled, I want ice cream.”

Blaine let out a laugh. “That’s for after you get your tonsils taken out.”

Kurt pouted. “Please?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go ask the nurse. But I’m pretty sure you’re just going to get a bunch of ice chips.”

“Oh, fine. But I’m gonna complain about it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it being any other way.” Blaine said, and leaned over to press a gentle but firm kiss on Kurt’s mouth. He stood up to leave, but paused.

“Actually, I think I’m just gonna ask Santanna to do it, it’s been a while since she’s gotten to use her scary voice.” he said, before turning and walking out of the room.

Kurt knew it was because Blaine didn’t want to leave his side, but didn’t joke about it, because he secretly wanted Blaine to stay near him as well. Truth be told, he was much more scared than he thought he would be. And his husband’s hand in his would always make any situation better.

Barely a minute later, Blaine reentered the room. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Kurt’s hand in between both of his. 

“Santana has officially been assigned the quest of finding the legendary ice chips you seek, mi lord.”

He brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Kurt laughed, then winced in pain. Blaine’s face turned from playful to concerned. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Kurt tried not to laugh again, and mostly succeeded. “Don’t be sorry, you wouldn’t be my husband if you didn’t make silly jokes like that in the most inopportune of times.” he said.

“I love you.” Blaine said.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to lean closer and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189513853010/fist, for anyone interested.


End file.
